


Fever

by reinadefuego



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: All Michonne needs is medicine, but it's not so easy anymore.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "cold" at femslash100100.





	Fever

What Michonne really needed was antibiotics but the nearest pharmacies were empty. If she could fight this cold, survive another day, maybe then they'd be able to move on and find somewhere better. "You'll be okay," she said, wiping Michonne's face down with a damp rag.  
  
"I know." She groaned and wriggled in an attempt to scratch what felt like an itchy back. Michonne knew it was her lungs, that nagging  _maddening_  sensation you felt when there was a build-up of crap to be coughed up. "Thank you," she said, lifting her head and resting it on Andrea's leg. "For everything."  
  
The longer this went on, the greater chance there was of Michonne getting worse. She couldn't take Michonne's katana and leave her unarmed, and moving her wasn't an option either. She'd just have to go alone, Andrea decided. They'd raided the nearby houses for food and found enough for two or three weeks, but the medicine cabinets? Andrea had been focused on what they needed to survive, not stocking up a pharmacy. Perhaps they'd have something to help Michonne defeat this thing.  
  
"I'll be back soon," Andrea said, and kissed Michonne on the cheek. She shifted her head to the pillow and piled on more blankets in the hopes they'd burn it out of her. "I'm gonna go find something to make you feel better."  
  
"Hey." She reached up to squeeze Andrea's hand. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"Are you sure? That's a really long list, you know."


End file.
